Sister
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: four young girls with complicated pasts, and strange abilities team up and become super heroes. once Batman hears of the new vigilantees he's bound to investigate, and he discovers that there is more to the "sisters" that meet the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. i started writting this story because i was bored, and then i sent it to a few of my friends, and they started spasing and forsing me to write more, so i spent five days wrttting twenty eight pages of this story, so please review! i want to know if it's as good as my three friends keep telling me it is.**

_**SISTERS**_

Chpt.1

"Ahhhh!!!" a woman screamed, and the man placed his gun at her temple.

"Don't make another sound or I'll blow you're brains out." the man threatened as the woman trembled in fear. "Now give me your money." he hissed, and the woman fumbled to get it out of her purse.

"Halt evil doer!" exclaimed a voice.

"Evil doer?" questioned another person.

"What? That doesn't sound good?"

"No. No it doesn't."

"Can we just save the person already?" Out of nowhere came four girls. They all had cat suits and face masks, except they all were different colors, and there was something different about each one.

One was fully dressed in lilac purple, and she held a purple sack containing an old book.

The next person had a red suit, and was holding two small handguns.

Then there was one who was wearing a blue suit that had small daggers in her hands.

Lastly there was one with a bright neon green suit and a crazy bright yellow rain hat.

"What's this? Attack of the toddlers?" the thug chuckled.

"Hey! We're fifteen!" exclaimed the neon green girl. "Well, everyone 'cept Flame that is." she smirked.

"Shut up Pixie!" Flame shot back. The thug started to snicker.

"What type of names are Flame and Pixie?" he laughed. Flame raised her gun at the man.

"They're the types of name's that are gonna kick your butt." she growled.

"Plus Spellbinder." grinned the girl in purple.

"and blade." added the girl in blue.

"word to your mother." smiled Pixie. The thug started cracking up.

"I'm suppose to be scared of four little girls named Blade, Spellbinder, Flame and Pixie?" he snickered.

"Yah." answered Pixie.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Speel ulit eht pecilop cemo." Spellbinder stated, reading a passage from her book. The thug fell to the ground and started snoring.

"Call the cops lady." Blade stated to the now hyperventilating woman. Then the four girls disappeared in the shadows.

The group entered their rundown small house, and sat in the living room. Flame sat on a recliner, Spellbinder, and Blade sat on the couch, and Pixie laid her back on the ground.

"That was…" she started.

"Terrible?" Blade inquired.

"Pathetic?" Spellbinder questioned.

"A total failure?" Flame added on.

"AWESOME!!!" Pixie exclaimed.

"How?" Blade inquired.

"We defeated him, didn't we? Flame and I were a distraction, Spellbinder took him out, and Blade stood there looking cute." Pixie explained.

"Hey…"

"Is for horses." smiled Pixie, cutting Blade off.

"I didn't just stand there, I told the lady to call the cops." Blade continued.

"Which is sorta obvious, but hey, if it makes you feel good." grinned Spellbinder.

"Oh shut up!" exclaimed Blade giving Spellbinder a friendly shove.

"Well I'm bored. Who wants some grub?" Flame inquired. The three other girls nodded and let out a few 'I do's' and 'That sound goods.' and flame smiled, "good, 'cause Spellbinder's making it." Spellbinder let out a sigh, and pulled her lilac mask off her face.

Dark brown curls rolled down her back about an inch past her shoulder, and her brown eyes held patience.

"Fine. I'll make some pizza." she sighed, this time letting her real voice out. A hint of her Lebanese accent slipped out.

Blade sighed, and pulled her mask off too. She had orange blond hair, and she looked like a mix between German and Irish. Her cat like green eyes held annoyance.

"I'll help you. Since _a certain someone _won't help out!" she exclaimed, referring to Flame. Pixie sat up, and hugged Blade.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even think to help. Don't be mad at me." she pleaded.

"it's okay Pixie, I was talking about Flame." Blade stated.

"Oh." said Pixie. She then pulled off her mask revealing frizzy poofy brown hair with golden strips in it. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with happiness. She looked like almost everything. Hispanic, American Indian, German, Irish, African American, and some other stuff all rolled into one. That was Pixie.

"I'll help you guys anyway."

The four girls were the best of friends that were more like sisters. Unfortunately sisters don't always get along.

They baked the pizza in their small oven, and it was quickly cooked.

"Sweet. Flame! We're finished with the pizza!" Spellbinder called.

"We did it! We did it! Como cemo! We did it!" Pixie sung. The two other girls rolled their eyes, but were used to Pixie's crazy random movie quotes, and songs. Flame walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Pixie don't sing Dora or I'll shoot you." Flame stated.

"All right all right Ms. Grumpy." Pixie giggled.

Flame had her mask off, and her wavy brown hair was thrown into a low pony tail with her bangs covering one of her blue eyes. She sat at the small table in the kitchen where the other three were.

They all had a glass of water.

"A toast. To making Gotham a safer place." smiled Pixie.

"Yah. 'cause obviously that thug was going to blow up the city." Flame muttered dryly, but still held up her glace for a toast.

"Time for grace." There were three prayers in their house. The first was said by Spellbinder, which was something in Lebanese.

Then there was the Christian prayer that was said by Blade, and Pixie.

Then lastly there was Flame's prayer which she called the "Italian dinner prayer."

"Lets eat." the prayer was plain and simple. With that the four girls ate.

They considered themselves a small band of orphans and runaways that all had something in common, and wanted to make a difference in Gotham. Nothing more, nothing less, however they didn't know about the trouble they were going to get into the next day.

**There ya go! That first chapter!**

**-Laces :D**

**L.L.A.P (Live long and Prosper)**


	2. she shot me WAFFLES!

**I own NOTHING!!!! Except for Pixie, Spellbinder, Flame, and Blade. they're all mine! yah!!!! happyness! and every song that you see i also don't own. please review and enjoy! :D**

**-Laces**

Chpt.2

The morning started just like any other morning. Pixie was the first one awake. She pondered for a moment which one of her "sisters" she would wake up first. Flame instantly came into her mind. She wandered in Flame's bed room.

They weren't the wealthiest so each one of the girls only had what they brought with them and a few items they found at the junk yard.

Flame slept on a tattered bed mattress with a red blanket draped on her. Her arm was laying off the mattress on the floor. The room was painted black and red. In the corner of the room was her back pack, and incents were scattered around her rooms. Flame's head rested gently on her pillow and her breathing was calm and steady. That was about to end.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Pixie exclaimed. Flame was startled, and she pulled out one of her guns from under her pillow, and shot blindly. Pixie was hit in the arm.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Ugh! Are you okay?" she questioned. Pixie started laughing, but had tears streaking her cheeks.

"It's… it's okay." she stated. The bullet popped out of her arm, and the wound started to heal. "See. All better. You're lucky I wasn't Blade or Spellbinder huh? That would've ended very badly. Shoot first ask questions later right?" Pixie smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

Flame stood up and hugged her friend.

"Why is it always that you accidentally hurt me?" Pixie inquired.

"I'm so sorry." Flame stated. "Just never wake me up like that okay?" Pixie nodded her head.

She had a feeling that there was more behind why Flame was acting so strange, but let it go.

There were several rules that they all followed in the house. One, never feel obligated to tell any person your real name. Another being that you never needed to explain to anyone your past.

Pixie then smiled,

"So wanna wake up Spellbinder and Blade? I'm making waffles." she then broke out singing, "Do you like waffles? Yah I like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yah I like pancakes! Do you like French toast? Yah I like French toast! Doo do do doo! Can't wait to get a mouthful! WAFFLES! WAFFLES…" she walked into the kitchen continuing her song.

Flame walked into Blade's room to find that she was already awake.

Her room was blue all around. There were posters of "hot boys" and pictures of an elder gentleman that Flame didn't ask about. She slept on a brown reclined chair, and used curtain sheets as blankets. Her green eyes looked worried.

"I heard a gun shot." she stated.

"Yah that was me." Flame stated.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"I shot Pixie in the arm. Don't worry she's alright."

"Why?" Blade inquired.

"She… startled me." was Flames reply. "Anyway, she wanted me to wake you and Spell up 'cause she's making Waffles. Or was it pancakes. Well some sort of doe breakfast food." she shrugged, then left Blade's room.

She then walked into Spellbinder's room. Spellbinder slept on a dusty brown couch, and a had a hand sown purple blanket that she had from her past. Her room walls were painted purple, and books were everywhere.

"hey. Spell." Flame whispered, poking her. Spell groaned a bit, then rolled over. "C'mon spell. Pixie's making breakfast.

"Ugh. Okay." she sighed.

The two girls joined the other two at the kitchen table.

"Good morning. Good morning. We kicked a thugs butt the whole night through. Good morning. Good morning. To you!" sung Pixie.

The song caused the girls to laugh. Even Flame couldn't help but giggle. Pixie passed out the plates with the waffles on them, and poured on the syrup.

"Thanks Pixie." smiled Blade which was followed by Spell's and Flame's thanks. Then Spell caught sight of a bruise on Pixie's arm.

"What happen to your arm Pix?" she inquired.

"Flame shot me." Pixie shrugged innocently. This made Spell choke on a piece of waffle in her mouth.

"Shot you?" she inquired coughing.

"Yah, I went to wake her up this morning, and startled her, making her shoot me." Pixie said nonchalantly.

She saw the uneasy looks on all her friends faces, even Flame's. "What? I have been shot before." she shrugged.

"You have?" questioned Flame.

"Yah." Pixie answered. She never revealed much of her past to the three girls, and they gasped at the new fact.

"Why were you shot at?" Blade inquired. Pixie's face looked sad for a moment.

"I… I don't really wanna talk about it." her face then brightened again. "come on eat up. This is good food." she then started singing again. "Food glorious food! Hot sausage and mustard. Why'll we're I the mood cold jelly and custard. What is it we dream about? What brings on a sigh…"

This was the typical morning starting an important day of the four girl's lives.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**

**-Laces **

**L.L.A.P!**


	3. Blade

**The next few chapters are gonna be kinda short, but i swear they're good! Please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.3

"I'm going out to work." Blade stated. Pixie shot up, and ran over to Blade to give her a hug.

"Have fun!" she grinned. Then sang, "So long! Fair well! Auf Weidersehen Good Bye!" Blade rolled her eyes, and left the house.

She told her "sisters" that she was going to work, when she really took the day off. She walked down the street carrying her back pack. The sun told her that it was about nine o'clock in the morning, and she chucked softly when she saw a group of girls her age playing hooky.

They were whining about something. She breathed in and out, and focused on their words.

"I thought I was going to, like, kill myself. My mom was like, go and talk to your grandfather, and I was all like OMG fine. Then all he did was talk and talk. I was like, so bored." the girl complained. She then heaved a sigh, and lit a cigarette.

Blade rolled her eyes, and kept on her walk. She stopped by a florist shop, and bought a rose. One single red rose was all she needed.

"Special occasion?" the woman who Blade bought the flowers from inquired.

"In a way." Blade sighed.

She kept on her walk, until she felt a hand pull her into an alley way. She turned around to see a guy with a knife pointed at her.

"Give me all your money." he growled. She elbowed him in the gut, and when he let her go in pain, she turned around, and pointed her five finger at him. Five knives flew out and nailed his shirt to the alley way wall, rendering him stuck. She stood in front of him and growled,

"What is it with you people. You put a knife in people's faces and threaten them for money. Now the tables are turned." she popped another knife out of her finger, and pointed it at his face. "How does it feel. You're scared. You don't know what I'm going to do. I could end your life. Right here and now. You picked a bad yet good day to mess with me." Blade slapped him with the knife slicing his cheek, but not very deep. "I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to leave you here. If your friends find you, you're saved. If one of your enemies find you, you're a sitting duck. It'll be interesting how lady luck will serve you today." she stated, then walked off.

She resumed her original course, then made it to her destination. A cemetery. She walked past several big tombs, then reached a small gray grave stone. On it were the words,

Father, Brother, Grandfather, and Friend.

Peter Kimmel.

Blade sat Indian style in front of the grave, and laid the rose in front of it. She took in a deep breath, then stated,

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you. I've been really busy. I met these three other girls who are like me. They know how I feel. There's a girl who we call Pixie. She's always hyper, and likes to sing a lot. Then there's a girl named Spellbinder who's one of the most kindest people ever. She has so much patience. Then there's Flame. She's sorta hot headed, and likes to fight, but she's still nice. I really miss you. A man threatened me in an alley way, and it took a lot, but I didn't kill him. I knew that you'd really get upset if I did that." Blade's eyes then started to water, and she started to cry. "I miss you so much. I could've saved you. I could've! Question is why didn't I?" she sobbed.

A hand rested on her shoulder, startling her. She looked up, and saw a man with blue eyes wearing a black tux.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"I'm at a cemetery. Of course I'm not okay." she answered. The man looked at the grave and noticed the newly placed rose.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he stated.

"Me too." she whispered. Blade then stood up, and started walking off, back to her home.

She planned to tell her "sisters" that her work didn't need her today. She turned her head to look back at the cemetery. The blue eyed man was now looking at a different grave stone which she figured was why he was there.

A tear ran down Blade's cheek. Today was a dangerous day. Pixie got shot, she got a knife pointed at her, and her great grandfather was stabbed to death a few years ago. Another reason why that day was going to be dangerous was soon going to be added to the list.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Laces**


	4. Spell

**Hello people!!!! :D Okay, so i just want you guys to know that i own NOTHING!!!!! except for Spellbinder, Flame, Blade, and Pixie. the four characters are based off of me and my three other friends. Lightning is Blade. Lily (might change her writters name to Lolliepop) is Spellbinder, and my buddy Pat, who i always refer to as Pat on here is Flame. i made Pixie after me. yah for random bursting out singing! i also want to give a shout out to only-one-of-my-kind-7 since she is... well... AWESOME!!!! (her favorite word) Thank you for reviewing anf comenting on about every one of my stories only-one-of-my-kind-7! **

**-Laces **

**L.L.A.P **

Chpt.4

"I'm gonna go and get a book, who wants to come with me?" inquired Spellbinder.

"Book as in comic book?" inquired Pixie.

"No. Book as in small print, no pictures, and is non nerd related." Spell stated.

"Last time I checked, wasn't Harry Potter a nerd thing?" Pixie questioned.

"Pixie! Don't talk trash about Harry." Flame stated.

"He's a fictional character." Pixie laughed.

"Well Spiderman's…"

"Don't go there." Pixie said cutting Flame off.

"So I'm taking it that you're not coming Pix?" Spell stated.

"Yup." she nodded.

"What about you?" she inquired, turning to Flame.

"I'm going out in about thirty minutes, but have fun." she shrugged, then belched from a soda.

"Excuse you." Pixie laughed.

"See ya later guys." smiled Spell, then she strolled out the door. She smiled as the warm sun heated up her body.

She walked to the library. It was a small, but nice. She entered it, and went directly to the desk.

"Hello Mrs. Lacey, do you have anything new in today?" Spell inquired.

"Only a few novels in the young adult room." replied the Librarian.

"Thank you." Spell smiled, then rushed off to that section.

She had read every book in the entire library, and new editions were always her favorites. She took out a book titled, "A tale of two cities." she always wanted to read a classic.

While reading, in walked a boy about her age with gelled black hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm looking for a book to read for a report. You wouldn't know a good one would you?" the guy inquired. It took Spell a moment to realize that he was talking to her.

"Um… have you ever read Harry Potter?" she inquired.

"No, but I saw the movie." he answered.

"The books are ten times better." she stated. Then she turned around and quickly found the first Harry Potter book.

"Here you go." she smiled.

"Thanks. Catch ya later." he smiled, leaving the room. Spell smiled back, then returned her attention to the book she was reading, determined to finish reading the book in an hour, which would be a new record for a long book.

She felt calm, and relaxed, which was very different then what would happen later on that day.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Flame

**Flame's turn! YAH!!! **

**-Laces**

Chpt.5

Thirty minutes passed in the house hold, and Flame turned to Pixie.

"I'm going out. Don't blow up the house." she advised.

"Yeesh. You forget to turn off the stove once and it's never forgotten." Pixie mumbled.

Flame rolled her eyes, then put on her black trench coat. "You sure you wanna wear that. It's pretty warm out there." Pixie stated.

"I'll manage." was Flame's short reply. She then left the house.

Everywhere she turned she saw people walking, talking, and enjoying the day. She could see more though. In order to stay she needed to see more. She paid close attention to people's face's and jackets. She saw through facades, easily. Same thing went for jackets, and cars, and walls.

That's why she was a good shot when it came to her guns. She could see far, close, and through things with ease.

She was too busy looking to her side when she collided with someone. A girl, most likely about eighteen, with eyes as blue as Flame's and red hair, was quickly helping her up, and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." she stated.

"No. it's my fault. I wasn't watching." smiled Flame. The two smiled at each other, then parted quickly.

Flame went back to scanning. She then noticed something. Someone was in an alley way, but it looked like he was just hanging there. Flame walked into the alley, and noticed the guy had knives in his shirt pinning him to the wall.

Flame recognized the knives. She knew they were Blade's.

"Help me." he whispered.

"let me guess. You tried to mug a carrot top girl, and she threw knives at you, pinning you to the wall." Flame stated.

"Yah, now please help me." he stated.

"Pff. Screw you. I got more important things to do." Flame stated, then walked off.

She didn't like it when people messed with her friends. She hoped that one of the guy's enemies saw him hanging around and would decide to take the opportunity, and beat him up.

She kept walking until she got to her destination. A store called,

'Our world and the next.' It had spell books, and black magic stuff, and almost anything witch craft like that she could imagine, but she liked it there. There things were calming. She would usually buy her incents there.

When she entered the room, she was greeted by some calming ringing bells, and she smiled warmly to herself. Flame enjoyed being able to fit in, and not have to use her abilities. Come later that day however, she would have to use them a lot.

**Please review! :D**

**-Laces. L.L.A.P**


	6. Pixie

**I'm sorry if all the chapters are so short!!!! i promise that the next one will be longer and batman will be introduced! so far i just wanted to show how the four girls usually are. now it's Pixie's turn! Yah!!!!**

**-Laces**

**L.L.A.P**

Chpt.6

Pixie stood in the house, wondering what to do with herself.

She walked into her room, and looked around. Her walls were black with splattered paint all over them. She slept on the ground, and had a green pillow, and a purple sleeping bag. She had some comic books lying here or there. Her back pack was in the corner of the room, and she walked over to it.

She then walked away from it, changing her mind and not wanting to look inside. She decided that she needed fresh air.

Pixie tied her ratty sneakers in a double not, and changed out of her pajamas. She had on jeans, and a red t-shirt. She kept her matted hair down, and placed a burgundy hat covered in pockets on her head. Pixie called it her "pocket hat."

She then took out a piece of paper, and wrote a letter to her "sisters." it read:

Deer guys,

I'm going out to get som fresh air. I shuld be back in abot 2 ours. I plan to take a long walk. See ya latter. Live long and perosper.

Love,

Pixie.

She smiled at herself. Spelling wasn't her strong point, but she figured that she did a decent job.

She then happily skipped out of the house.

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A. My oh my what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine headed my way. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A. Mister blue birds on my shoulder. It's the truth. It's actual. Everything is satisfactual. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-A. Wonderful feeling. Wonderful Day." she sung happily.

She couldn't find anything wrong with the day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, it was a nice temperature. Pixie found life wonderful. She wasn't even looking when she crossed the street, and a car hit her.

She fell to the ground and felt the front wheel of the car run over her leg, and she felt a painful snap. She knew that her leg was broken for the moment. The driver stopped the car, and quickly ran out.

"My word!" he exclaimed in a British accent. "Are you okay my dear?" he inquired. Her leg immediately started to heal, and all that was left was a bruise and some lingering pain.

"Yup. Never better." she grinned. She then stood up and started skipping away.

"Have a nice day." she smiled to the older man, then was off. "Wow. First I get shot, then I get hit by a car. What are the chances." she laughed to herself.

Little did she know that a lot more was going to happen that day.

**I can't spell for my life. whoever created spell check is amazing! Please review!**

**-Laces**


	7. MAJOR BATTLE OF AWESOMENESS!

**See! I promised longer chapter and wuhla (did i spell that right? Most likely not. Please tell me how to spell that if it's possible.) I have a longer chapter!!!! :D Yah! Happyness is restored!!!! please review!**

**-Laces **

**L.L.A.P**

Chpt.7

All girls returned home at around the same time. It was getting dark and they all knew what that meant.

"lets get suited up guys!" Pixie grinned, and all girls were quick to do so.

They all were eager to put an end to city crimes. Each one of them had a different reason however.

Pixie was the first one ready. Her big bright yellow rain hat shown brightly from her head. Flame walked out and groaned,

"ugh. I hate the color yellow."

"Well sorry." shrugged Pixie. The two were soon joined by Spell and Blade who were fully dressed in their gear.

"Let's hit the streets." smiled Spell. The four girls ran out quickly, and climbed up on a roof of a tall building that over looked all of Gotham.

About Two hours passed and everything was relatively quiet.

"I'm boooooored." whined Pixie.

"Will somebody just rob a bank already?" Flame sighed.

"We pick the most criminal crazed city in the history of criminal crazed cities that's crime rate is practically the highest in the world, and nothing is happening?" Spell questioned with a hint of frustrated in her voice.

"Wow. Life hates us." Blade sighed.

Suddenly a scream rang out in the night.

"Finally!" all girls cheered in unison. They quickly made there way to the scream. There was a mugger in front of a woman with a gun drawn.

"If we had a nickel for every time was saw something like this…" Blade started.

"We'd be richer then Bruce Wayne." Spell laughed. The three girls jumped out of the shadows and onto the scene.

"Stop there criminal!" exclaimed Pixie. Flame let out a disapproving sigh. "What? It's better then halt evil doer." Pixie shrugged.

Suddenly the girls were surrounded by about twenty people in ninja suits. "Strange. I didn't know that an alley way could hold this many people. Well I guess it's now Halt evil do_ers_." Pixie squeaked.

"We've been set up!" Blade exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Pixie smiled.

"That's a bad thing." Spell stated.

"oh." sighed Pixie.

"We can take 'em!" Flame exclaimed.

A slow chuckle came from the woman who the girls were "saving."

"If that's not an evil chuckle I don't know what is." Pixie stated.

"Hello kiddies." she smiled.

"Who are you?" Flame demanded.

"Why'd you lure us in?" Spell questioned.

"What do you want from us?" Blade inquired.

"So many questions. Are you children civilized at all?" she inquired.

"Well, it's not like we eat bugs out of each other's hair or anything, but…" Pixie started, but Flame cut her off.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she questioned.

"Most people would give a hello to old friends."

"Old friends? Listen lady, I don't think any of us ever saw before you in our entire lives." Blade stated. This provoked the woman to chuckle again.

"That's sooooooooo creepy." Pixie stated clearly not liking the laugh.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" she questioned. Spell, Flame, and Blade looked at Pixie who shrugged.

"It's clear that you don't remember me, but that's not the reason I am here." she stated.

"cut to the chase lady." Blade stated irritated.

"I believe that you four would make wonderful additions to a special operative team I am building. All of your skills would be put to good use."

"No!" Pixie stated the instant she heard this, which caused her "sisters" to look at her confused. Pixie now looked furious.

"Ah, so you do remember me, and what I do."

"Sorry. You just got so old it's hard to recognize you. Ever consider botox?" Pixie questioned. This was the first time her friends ever saw Pixie like this.

"Insolent child." growled the woman.

"Listen lady, if pixie doesn't like you, then we don't either." Spell stated sternly.

"yah. So thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Blade stated.

"Now call off your goons and let us be." Flame said spinning her guns.

"Foolish children. You make it sound as if you had a choice." Suddenly the men in ninja suits started attacking.

"Finally some action!" Flame grinned, kicking some guy in the face, then shooting some of the ninja's in non lethal points, that still hurt like crazy.

Several of the ninjas ran at Pixie, but were quickly knocked out. She seemed to out match them.

Blade was throwing knives at ease injuring many of the men.

Spell was ready to read a passage when the woman grabbed her book.

"Can't do much without this can you." she laughed.

"You're assuming that I don't have anything memorized." Spell growled, about to utter a verse, but the woman covered her mouth.

"Spell!" Pixie exclaimed, running to save her friend, but then a ninja with a sword jabbed at her, and she was hit straight through the stomach.

"Ow." she groaned, falling to her knees.

The same ninja man pulled out the sword and put it at Pixie's neck.

"I wonder if you can grow you're head back?" he muttered.

"I don't wanna find out." Pixie stated, elbowing him in the stomach, and she grabbed his sword. She quickly put the sword in front of the woman.

"Let my sister go!" she exclaimed.

"She's not your sister." the woman laughed.

"Let. Her. Go." Pixie growled.

"You are in no position to be telling me what to do." the woman stated. Pixie looked around.

Flame's guns were knocked out of her hands, and she was pinned to a wall. Blade laid unconscious on the ground surrounded by the ninja men. However, Spell bit the woman's hand and yelled.

"Hple!" she exclaimed, but the woman quickly covered her mouth again.

"What did you say?" she inquired. Suddenly Batman and Robin appeared from the shadows.

"Now this is a fair fight." grinned Flame, kicking the ninja who was holding her in the groin.

Robin, kicked the woman in the face, making her release Spell.

"Thanks." Spell stated, smiling under her mask.

"No prob." shrugged Robin, fighting some more of the ninjas.

Pixie looked down at Blade who was knocked unconscious, and she quickly pulled Blade to the side of the alley where little fighting was going on. Pixie was looking over Blade for any injuries, when she noticed a ninja coming at her.

He held a sword, and he ran at Pixie, who put herself in front of her friend, with her sword drawn. However, the man was able to knock the sword out of her hands. He jabbed at her, and stabbed Pixie in the shoulder. He lunged again, stabbing her on her arm. He then swung across slicing Pixie's arm deeply.

It hurt her, but she wasn't going to let him get to her "sister."

"Men! We are out matched." the woman exclaimed. "You will see me again." she stated, then her and what was left of her men, disappeared in the shadows.

Before the man who was beating Pixie left, he jabbed her in the stomach, and left his sword there. She grabbed the sword, and pulled it out.

"Ow." she whispered, tears streaking her eyes, but she hugged Blade, relieved that she seemed to be okay.

Pixie could feel that she lost a lot of blood. She knew that she would replenish herself, but her eyesight went in and out of darkness. She could see, and feel Spell and Flame hug her, and then she saw a dark shadow coming towards her. She then drifted into the darkness.

**Please review! L.L.A.P!**

**-Laces**


	8. Everyone meets!

**here we go more story. thanks only-one-of-my-kind-7! It's spelled Voilà! it's all fancy! and it looks like Viola, like the musical instriment, but it's not!!! :D**

**-Laces**

Blade slowly opened her eyes to see that she was on a cot in what looked to be a cave. She then noticed a cot next to her that had Pixie.

"My god! Pixie! Pixie you okay?" she inquired. She ran next to the girl who she considered as one of her sisters.

"Blade, you're awake!" exclaimed Spell. Her and Flame ran to Blade's side.

"Where are we?" Blade inquired.

"The Batcave." Spell answered.

"Spellbinder was only able to utter the magical version of help, but we did get some." explained Flame.

"But what happened to Pixie?" Blade inquired.

"she got stabbed several times, and lost a lot of blood. Right now she's going through a healing process where she's making more blood for herself." Spell explained. Just then they saw movement on the other cot.

"Pixie?" Flame inquired.

"ugh… What happened?" Pixie inquired, waking up. "Where… where are we?"

"You fainted in the alley way. Now we're in the Batcave." answered Spell.

"That wasn't fun." Pixie frowned, her eyes holding sadness, but then brightened again.

"But we're okay. And all of us are together." she then started singing, "We're all in this together…" Flame quickly covered Pixie's mouth.

"You can sing any song from anywhere, BUT that musical." she stated.

"Got it." Pixie smiled. She was back to her old self. At least she seemed that way. Batman walked into the room, and looked at the girls.

"Why was that woman after you." he inquired.

"Well she said something about us joining her, then we said no, then she got mad, then guys in black pajama pants started attacking us." Pixie shrugged.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"we are… THE FEARSOME FOUR!!!" Pixie exclaimed, but Flame slapped her upside the head.

"We did not settle on that name." she stated.

"We didn't really settle on any name." Blade stated.

"What are your names?" he questioned.

"Pixie."

"Spellbinder."

"Blade."

"name's Flame."

"What are your real names?" Batman rephrased his question.

"We just told you." Pixie stated.

"Besides. We don't go asking you what your name is." Flame growled. Batman looked to be thinking for a moment. He then stated,

"I need to know your real names. It could help with the investigation on who that woman was."

"Why don't you just question one of her goons?" Blade inquired.

"Because they all killed themselves so I couldn't extract information from them." Batman answered dryly.

"Fun." Blade stated dryly.

There was a long moment of silence. Neither girl wanted to reveal their name. Flame's eyes looked around, and then she started laughing.

"Wow. I would've never guessed!" she laughed so hard that it was getting difficult to breath with her face mask. She tore it off, and laughed whole heartedly.

"What's so funny?" inquired Spell.

"he's Bruce Wayne! The richest man in Gotham is also saving Gotham!"

"how…" Blade started.

"I can see through his mask, and his mansion is right on top of us." Flame grinned. Batman sighed, then pulled off his mask. The girls did too.

"Wait a sec! you're that guy at the cemetery!" exclaimed Blade. Robin and Batgirl walked down from the mansions without their masks on, not realizing that their company would be awake.

"And he's the guy I met in the library!" exclaimed Spell.

"And she's the girl I bumped into on the sidewalk!" stated Flame. Alfred walked down with some tea.

"And he's the dude who ran me over with his limo!" Pixie exclaimed.

Everyone gave her questionative glances with that statement. "OMG!" Pixie exclaimed. Then started to sing.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small small world!"

**Everyone meets! Yah!!!! Please review!**

**-Laces**


	9. We're all in this together! No HSM!

**Yah!!! Sorry for all the song refrenses. i just love music. so sue me. no. don't really. i like what money i have. i need it for my comic books.**

**-Laces**

Chpt.9

"Great. Now that song'll be stuck in my head all day." sighed Spell.

"Are we being punked or something?" Blade inquired. Her question was answered by serious stares. "Guess not." she sighed.

"Hey. I never thanked you for that book." smiled Robin.

"uh… your welcome." Spell shrugged.

"Back to the matter at hand." Batman stated.

"Yes. We'll swear we'll never tell your secret, and you'll take us back to our house." shrugged Flame.

Batman raised his eyebrow, and the girls could see Batgirl grimace. Obviously the bat family wasn't used to people who talk back.

"We haven't finished discussing your names." he stated sternly.

"Look bats. We told you our names. They're the names we want to go by, and our other names are dead to us. We had a hard night." stated Blade. "I was knocked unconscious, Pixie was stabbed like, a billion times, Spell was being held by a mad woman, and Flame was pinned against a wall. Just take us back to our home." she finished.

"I can't risk you getting ambushed by that woman again." Batman stated. Flame's eyebrow furrowed.

"I can gun down almost anyone, Pixie can heal herself, Spell can work magic, and Blade can throw knives out of her fingers! We can handle ourselves!" she exclaimed.

"Well we saw how well that turned out when you were all close to dieing." Robin muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up bird boy. We're trying to prove a point." Blade snapped.

That's when an argument erupted. Flame and Batman were going back and forth. Blade and Robin were screaming at each other, and Pixie over lapped the sounds by singing,

"The wheels on the bus goes round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the bus goes round and round. All through the town…"Spell stood there watching everyone argue.

"Guys." she stated, but no one herd her. "Guys." she said a little bit louder, but she still got no reply. She took in a deep breath, and screamed, "GUYS!!!" everyone became silent, and they all looked at her. "Arguing is going to solve nothing!"

"He's commanding us to tell him our real names. Then he says that we can't go home!" Flame exclaimed.

"It's for your protection." Batman stated.

"We can protect ourselves."

"Listen. You four can stay in the mansion, and once we find that woman, you can go back to your lives." Batman stated. Flame opened her mouth to protest, when Spell covered her mouth.

"Fair enough." she stated, then took her hand away from Flame's mouth. Flame let out a frustrated sigh, and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that the discussion was over.

"Robin. Take these girls to the guest rooms." he stated. The girls followed Robin to the mansion where they were in awe at it's giant space.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Pixie sung.

"We're not little orphan Annie." Flame said dryly.

Tim showed the girls to each of the guest rooms. When Pixie got into hers' she pulled the blanket and pillow off of the bed, and placed them on the ground.

Flame looked around the room and felt uncomfortable without her incents.

When Blade entered her room she missed her pictures.

Lastly Robin showed Spell to her room.

"Well. Here we are." he said once in front of the room. He then stuck out his hand. "My name's Tim by the way." he smiled.

"Spellbinder. Friends call me Spell." she grinned, shacking his hand.

"Have a good night Spell." he smiled awkwardly.

"You too Tim." she smiled, then closed the door. She then started to shake her head.

"I can't start having feelings for him." she whispered. Her eyes started to water. "I just can't."

**What's this? does Spell have a sceret too? I wonder...**

**Please review!**

**-Laces**


	10. Where's Pixie?

**Please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.10

When Batman woke up the next morning he was surprised by what he saw. Or a more specific thing to say would be, what he didn't see.

At breakfast he saw Spellbinder, Flame, and Blade. Pixie was gone, however the girls didn't seem concerned at all.

"Where's Pixie?" he inquired.

"She left you a letter." shrugged Blade, as Spell handed the man the paper.

Deer Bruse Wain,

My sisters are used to this but I'm shure you aren't. I'm going on my normal dayly walk. I'll be back soon.

Sinserly,

Pixie

Bruce looked up at the girls after reading the letter.

"It's dangerous out there." he stated.

"Dude. She does this everyday. We never know where she goes, but she always comes back in one piece." stated Flame.

"But, what if she gets hurt when she's out there. You have no clue. She just heals herself. It was clear by your faces that you didn't know she got ran over by a car." Bruce explained.

"You are so protective. She'll be fine." Blade stated nonchalantly.

"We should go after her. What if that woman finds her." this statement from Bruce seem to unnerve the girls.

"where would she go to?" Spell whispered.

"Good question. She just always leaves the house singing." Blade stated. Bruce's eyebrows raised.

"Singing?"

"yah. She sings like, a billion songs." shrugged Flame.

"And she knows the lyrics perfectly?" Bruce inquired.

"yah. What are you getting at?" Blade inquired.

"Well. How goes a girl her age know so much music when she doesn't have a lot of money to even buy a CD?" Bruce questioned. This made the girls think.

"Alfred?" Bruce inquired when the butler walked into the room.

"yes sir." he answered.

"When you ran over Pixie, what way was she heading?" he inquired.

"Let's see. I was on Maple street when I hit her, and then she skipped off north. Towards 2nd street." Alfred stated.

"girls. We're going to find your friend." Bruce stated.

**Now does Pixie have a secret?**


	11. My strongest suit?

**You're going to hear a song from Aida, a really good musical. if you havn't seen it don't bother reading the lyrics cause it's really confusing. watch My strongest suit on youtube or something cause the song is awesome! Oh, and i own nothing except for Spell, Flame, Blade, and Pixie!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.11

The girls, Bruce and Alfred, were all packed in a car, and looking at each place on 2nd street where Pixie would enter. They were just about to pass a restaurant, but then noticed something in the window. There was a sign that read,

**The wonderful colorful Pixie singing today.**

This stuck out. The words Colorful, Pixie, and Singing seemed to match Pixie dead on. Considering that Pixie was her name and all. The girls and Bruce entered the restaurant that was filed with very rich people. It was a fancy place. A waitress walked up to them, and Bruce stated,

"Table for four." The waitress quickly seated them, and there was a stage close to where they were sitting. Suddenly a man walked out on stage and grinned,

"Once again singing for us, like every Tuesday, is the wonderful, colorful Pixie." he smiled. "Today she'll be singing a song from the well known musical, Aida. She'll be singing the song, 'My strongest suit." Please give a warm welcome to Pixie." he grinned, then got off the stage. Everyone including Bruce and the girls clapped. The curtains opened, and there stood Pixie, wearing one of her colorful hats. It was a flat hat that was spiraled with reds, purples, yellow, oranges, and pinks. Pixie didn't see her friends. She was concentrating on the lyrics.

"In life one has to face a huge assortment.

Of nauseating fads and good advice.

There's health and fitness Diet and deportment

And other pointless forms of sacrifice

Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter

Manners? Charm?They're no way to impress

So forget the inner me , observe the outer

I am what I wear and how I dress." she sung slowly, but then the tempo picked up.

"Oh now I believe in lookingLike my time on earth is cooking

Whether polka dotted Striped or even checked

With the some glamour guaranteeing

Every fiber on of my being

Is displayed to quite remarkable effect." the background singers added to her music with some ahs.

"From your cradle via trousseau

To your deathbed you're on view, so Never compromise, accept no substitute

I would rather wear a barrel Than conservative apparel

For my dress has always been

My strongest suit." The music became fast and upbeat. The background singers sung,"overwhere! under where! anytime! anywhere!" They singers then started singing small oohs while Pixie continued to sing.

"Staying in or hitting town wards

From the top and working downwards

I ensure that every stitch Is stitched in time

Whether wig or hat or turban

Whether clad boudoir or urban

Not to strut your stuff Outrageously's a crime.""Such a crime." the background singers repeated.

"And the few who are invited To my wardrobe are delighted

As they wander through my things To find en route

That in negligee or formal

I am anything but normal

For my dress has always been My strongest suit!" she then joined the background singers singing,"Overwear, underwear Anytime, anywhere Overwear, underwear Anytime, anywhere Overwear, underwear Anytime Anywhere." she then sung,

"So bring me all my finest

Most audacious, my divinest

Most revealing

Most expensive and to boot!

Most arresting

Most free-flowing

Most eye-popping Most arresting Most heart-stopping

Dress has always been

My strongest suit!My strongest suit

You know that I am what I wear

Dress has always been My strongest

My strongest My strongest My strongest My strongest My strongest My stroooooooooongest suit My strongest My strongest suit My strongest suit!" she rocked out. The people gave her a loud applause.

"GO PIXIE!" exclaimed Flame happily. That was when Pixie noticed her friends. The curtain closed, and she walked backstage.

"If you want Pixie's autograph, she'll be in the exit doorway." the man stated. Bruce and the girls quickly made it to the exit to see Pixie being congratulated by many people.

"Pixie. That was amazing! How much are these people paying you?" Blade inquired.

"Nothing." she shrugged.

"Nothing?" Spell questioned.

"Everyday they teach me how to sing a song. Then on Tuesday I sing it. I'm basically getting free music lessons." Pixie stated.

"wow. Why didn't you ever tell us?" Spell inquired.

"I don't know. I just didn't think you guys would find it that important. I mean, you guys always hear me sing, so I figured that it wouldn't be that much of a big deal." she said nonchalantly. The man who introduced her smiled and said,

"You can head home today Pixie. Great job."

"Thanks Mr. Mancuso." Pixie smiled, then followed her friends out.

"So they call you Pixie there too?" Bruce inquired.

"yah it's my name." shrugged Pixie.

"But not your real one." Bruce stated.

"You just won't let that go will you?" Flame sighed. She knew that he wouldn't.

"hey Blade. Didn't you have work today?" Spell inquired.

"Oh yah. Oh well. I was gonna get fired anyway." she shrugged. Bruce never met girls like them before, but he hoped that that would be the only major secret he would unearth. It wouldn't be.

**More secerts? wow.**

**-Laces**

**L.L.A.P**


	12. Poppie

**More story! YAH!!**

**-laces**

Chpt.12

"hey before we head back to your mansion, can we get our stuff at our house?" Flame inquired. Bruce nodded his head, and Blade directed Alfred where to go. The limo stopped in front of an old worn down brick house. The window shutters were hanging by their hinges and the door's paint was peeling.

"While you got your big fancy mansion, we got our wonderful cottage." grinned Flame. Bruce followed the girls into their house and was surprised to see how… homey things were. There was furniture that didn't match the house, and it looked old. However the furniture looked well loved, used, and worn. There was a small fridge, and table in the kitchen. There was no T.V, but he did see a radio. Bruce didn't go with them to their rooms. Each girl gathered some of their things and went back to the car.

"Did you like living there?" Bruce inquired.

"Besides the fact that there was only one bathroom, and it creaked a bit at night, I liked it." Pixie shrugged.

"Yah. Me too." Blade sighed.

"Me three." added Spellbinder.

"Ditto." stated Flame. They quickly were back at the mansion, and headed straight to their guest rooms.

When Blade entered her temporary room, she immediately started putting up her pictures. She looked at each hot guy picture thinking,

_Blade Lautner. Mrs. Lautner. Mrs. Blade Lautner. _Her thoughts were interrupted when she reached the pictures of the old man. They were of her Grandfather. Different thoughts then entered her mind. The voice of that man.

"_Give me your money." the man stated pointing a knife at Blade's grandfather. Her grandfather chuckled softly. _

"_No." he answered with a smile. Blade hung on her Grandfather's jacket, afraid of the knife. Of how sharp it was. _

"_No? listen old man! Gimme your money or you'll never see day light again." the man threatened._

"_Poppy." Blade hugged her grandfather's jacket tightly. _

"_Shut up kid!" the man exclaimed, and Blade's grandfather punched the man in the face._

"_Watch your language around my grand daughter!" he exclaimed. The man looked down at Blade._

"_Sorry kid. Time to say beddy bye to your Poppy." and with that, the man stabbed Blade's grandfather. Not once, not twice, but several times. Blade watching the entire time. After the tenth time of being stabbed in the chest with the knife, Blade's Grandfather fell to the ground. Tears were streaming from Blade's eyes. The man looked down at the girl, expecting to see fear in her eyes. He didn't. he saw hate, and anger. The eight-year-old Blade glared at the man, tears still streaking her face. _

"_You like knives? You enjoy watching them plunge threw living flesh?" she questioned. Before the man could say anything, Blade pointed her five fingers at the man. The knives flew and stabbed the man in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Blade sat beside her fallen Grand father, and was shocked to see him still breathing._

"_Wh… what happened?" he breathed heavily._

"_I used my blades, and killed him." she stated._

"_Darling. Promise me never to use tha… that ability of y… yours to kill people."_

"_But Poppy. You're about to die. I couldn't let him get away." she explained._

"_But killing is never… the answer." he stuttered. "Promise me… promise me never to… kill any one." he stated, raising his pinky weakly. Blade was sobbing then, but gripped her small pinky around his extended one. _

"_Pinky swear." she sobbed. _

"_that's my girl." he sighed, then slowly passed. Blade was left sobbing. She stood up, and walked over to where the man who stabbed her grandfather was. There was a white piece of paper sticking out of his jacket. She bent down, and took it out. On the paper it read,_

_Kill the old man. Mug him then kill him. Make it look normal. Just make sure you do it and you'll be paid handsomely. _

_~L.H_

Blade was sent back to the present. She sighed to herself. She tried so hard to find L.H, and she questioned why whoever it was even wanted her Grandfather dead. She hated whoever was L.H, and she promised herself that she would eventually find them.

**Depressing Back story time!!!**

**-Laces**


	13. Tim Spell

**Can you feel the love tonight? Tim and Spell? Lucky girl.**

**-Laces**

Chpt.13

Spell was looking through her books, alphabetizing them next to her bed. She had her mind in her spells. Trying to memorize them was difficult for her. She could fluently speak Arabic, French, German, Spanish, and English, yet she found it hard to grip her spells.

"Adezitebahpl!" she exclaimed, pointing at the books. She sighed when nothing happened, then tried again. "Adezitebahpl!" once again nothing happened. There was something in the word she wasn't pronouncing right. " Adezitebahpl!" she exclaimed, pronouncing it a bit differently. Nothing. Spell could feel the blood flush to her head, and she knew that she was frustrated. She sat down on the bed, and took a deep breath in, and then a deep breath out.

_Don't get frustrated. Don't let any anger get the better of you. Just concentrate on your breathing Spell. In and out. In and out. _her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey you okay? I heard you screaming?" Tim inquired on the other side of the door. Spell sighed,

"You can come in Tim." she stated, and he did so. "Sorry to worry you. I was trying to work on a spell for alphabetizing my books." she stated, showing him the word she was trying to say. " I kept pronouncing it wrong, and I got frustrated." she sighed. Tim looked at the word.

" A-dez-it-e-bah-p-l?" he inquired.

"Hmmm." Spell thought for a moment, then said what Tim stated. "A-dez-it-e-bah-p-l." the books then started to move and they immediately alphabetized themselves.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Tim smiled. "Could you always do that?" he inquired.

"Yes. I was born with it." she answered.

"So your powers are that you read something, and if you say it right, cool stuff will happen?" he questioned.

"Sort of, but… never mind." she sighed.

"What?" he inquired.

"it's nothing." she answered.

"You went from being happy to looking depressed. That's not nothing." Tim stated. Spell sighed, then looked at Tim. His big blue eyes were pure and innocent.

"I can also throw bursts of magic out." she stated.

"I don't get what's so sad about it. That actually sounds kinda cool." he stated.

"It would be. If I knew how to controll it." Spell muttered.

"Controll it?" Tim inquired.

"It's strange. It'll burst at some points when I'm mad, and I'm not conscious of it." she explained.

"But what about when you were being held by that woman. You didn't use it." Tim stated.

"I was aware of it, and I stayed calm. Even if I let did let the magic out… bad things would happen not just to the woman holding me, but to the people around me too." she stated. Tim didn't quite understand, but he could tell that she was on a sensitive subject.

"is there anything else that you need help with?' he inquired.

"well. Not that I know of." she answered stuttering a bit. She felt her heart flutter, and she tried to suppress it.

"if you need anything, just call for me. Okay?" he questioned, and Spell nodded her head. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Spell tried to focus on her breathing, not Tim. An image of him would pop up into her mind, but she tried to push it out.

_I can't be getting a crush! No! it won't happen! I can't love him. _she thought to herself. _I'm born with a curse not a gift. My mother told me it was a gift, but she was wrong! What kind of gift prevents you from loving? _she wondered, as her eyes watered.

**Spell! What are you crying about? he's a cute dude! *sigh***

**-Laces**


	14. They

**Flame's memories. sadness.**

Chpt.14

Flame also heard the shouting, and she looked through her wall to see Spell, practicing her magic. She was about to leave her room, which she had covered in incents, and see if she could be any assistance, but Tim got to Spell first. Flame could see things that not many people saw, and she could notice things just as well. Tim had a crush on Spell, which didn't surprise Flame. What did surprise her however was that it seemed to be that Spell had a crush on him back. It wasn't that Tim was bad looking, because he was quite the opposite. However, whenever on the subject of love and crushes, Spell didn't seem to want anything to do with it. She seemed uninterested. Spell gazed harder at Spell's face and noticed something else. She seemed that she didn't want to have a crush on him. She was… apprehensive. Spell stopped looking through the wall, and sighed. She then glanced through at Pixie's room. She could only see pixie's back, and she sat cross legged on the floor, with her back pack in front of her. Flame knew that Pixie's back pack was off limits, so she peered through to Blade's room. She was hanging up her pictures on the wall, but she had a look of sadness. Blade sighed and felt rude for a moment. Some times she didn't feel right peeking in on other people's lives. Some days she just wanted to be normal. For the longest time in her youth her abilities would go off at random. She would see through walls, she would see the germs flying around in space, she would see an ant building a nest an entire football field away. It scared her, but to those people… she shuttered at the thought of them.

"_What can you see?"_

"_Umm little green things." Flame would answer._

"_They're called Amebas." _

"_Can they hurt me?" she inquired._

"_No. can you look closer?"_

"_My eyes really hurt. Can I please rest?" she inquired._

"_No! Look harder!" Flame strained her eyes, but they had little rest, and they couldn't see any further. _

"_I can't. my eyes hurt too much." Flame stated, tears starting to streak her cheek. She hated getting yelled at._

"_You whiny brat!" Then Flame was carried off, and put into that room. A room filled with darkness. She couldn't see her nose it was so dark, and she couldn't see through the walls. In that room she would cry, and think. She would be put there for punishments. That was a mistake. They gave her time to devise a plan. To escape. _

Flame shot out of her thoughts when she heard soft sniffles. She looked through to Spell's room to see that she was crying. She quickly walked over to Spell's room, and knocked on the door.

"Spell. I know you're crying. Can I come in?" she whispered. The door opened, and there stood Spell. Tears streaking her face. "You don't need to explain anything. You know me. I'm here for a shoulder to cry on." Flame grinned a bit. Spell returned the grin, but started crying again, this time into Flame's shoulder, and she hugged her tightly. Flame knew how it was to cry with no one to cry with. It was lonely. At least with Flame there, Spell didn't feel entirely alone.

**They! and by they she means the GARBAGE MEN!!!!! no i'm just kidding. Please review.**

**-Laces**


	15. A mothers love

**More story! Yah!!! Pixie's turn! **

Chpt.15

Pixie looked into her back pack at all her music lyrics. So many of them brought back good memories, especially the Disney ones. As she looked through, she would sing some of the ones she liked.

"I have often dreamed.

Of a far off place.

Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me.

And the crowds will cheer.

When they see my face.

And the voice keeps sayin'

This is where I'm meant to be." she broke off from the song. She laughed at the fact that she didn't even see the movie, but she could understand how the guy who sung the song, Hercules, felt.

_Music is forbidden. _a voice echoed in her head. She took out another piece of music but the voice seemed to keep coming back.

"Come out Virginia don't let me wait.

You Catholic girls start much to late.

Aw but sooner or later it comes down to fate.

I might as well be the one…"

_Don't sing._

"High times.

Hard times.

Sometimes the living is sweet.

And sometimes there's nothing to eat.

But I always lands on my feet.

So when there's dry times.

I bid for high times and then…"

_Singing causes individuality. _

"Somewhere. Out there.

Beneath the pale moonlight.

Someone's thinking of me.

And loving me tonight…"

_If you sing. You'll be hated._

"Santa Fay.

Are you there?

Do you swear you won't forget me…"

_You will be shunned if you continue to sing._

"Do you love me?

Do you love me?

Do you love me.

Now that I can daaaaaaaance."

_You'll never have your mothers love. _Pixie stopped there. She hated that voice in her head. She started to talk to herself in a hushed whisper.

"Who said that I ever wanted her love? I certainly don't. she's a monster. She's incapable of love." however, Pixie softly cried none the less. A girl always wants her mothers love. No matter how much they deny it.

**Sorry for all the depressing back stories.**

**-Laces**

**P.S i don't own any of the songs she sings.**


	16. BACK STORY TIME!

**Back story time!**

Chpt.16

Bruce looked through the documents, looking for any information he could possibly find about that woman, and the ninjas that he and the others fought. He had little to nothing to work off from. The woman had straight black hair, she was about six foot, and had brown eyes. That narrowed the search down to about a million people. Bruce knew that he needed to get the girls to talk. If he learned about them, he might figure out who the woman was.

"Alfred." he stated.

"Yes sir?" inquired the butler.

"Can you ask the girls to come down?" he inquired.

"Yes sir." Alfred stated, then walked up the stairs to the mansion. He found that Spell, and Flame were in the study, looking through some books. He then found Blade in her room, and once again, Pixie seemed to have gone under the radar.

"Where could she have gone?" Alfred inquired to the three other girls. They answered his question with a shrug, and Alfred sighed. "I'll take you three down to master Bruce, then continue searching for her. He took the girls down to the Batcave, and was shocked to see Pixie there.

"Hey Pixie, why're you here?" Flame inquired.

"I dunno. I was bored and I just came down here to check it out." She shrugged. The four girls along with Alfred walked further into the cave where Bruce was.

"Girls. I know that you don't enjoy talking about your past, but I really need you to if I am to figure out who this woman is. I can't do it with out you four." he stated. A sigh seemed to go throughout the group.

"Okay." came out a voice. It was Blade. She was followed by Spell, and Flame nodding their head agreeing too. It took Pixie a moment, but then she too agreed to talking. Blade went first to speak.

"My real name is Penelope. When I was young both of my parents died in a car accident, but I had my Poppy… I mean, my grandfather, to look out after me. Life was pretty good. He found out about my abilities, but as long as I kept them under controll he was fine with that. Then one day we went on a walk. A mugger came out, and stabbed him multiple times." she took a breath like it was difficult to say the next part. "I then used my abilities, and I killed the mugger. My grand father's dieing wish was that I was to never kill another person with my abilities again." she stated, then continued. " in the muggers jacket was a note. It turned out that he was some sort of assassin or something, because he was hired to kill my grand father. Whoever was the person who wanted him dead had the initials L.H. I looked for them, but I never did find whoever it was. I was only ten at the time, so it was natural that child services came. Every family that adopted me always took me back because my abilities freaked them out." she then chuckled for a moment, "I mean, I was a small girl with knives coming out of her fingers." she then looked serious again. "One night I was just sick of moving place to place, so I ran away. I was never looked for and never missed. After traveling for a while I met Spell, Pixie, and Flame. That's it. I never saw that woman in my life." she finished. Batman nodded his head, and then Spell started talking.

"My real name is Lily. I was the oldest of my siblings thus I got the same magical powers as my mother. She passed down the magic book to me, and would practice with me, but besides that, I had a pretty normal life. Until I was twelve. My mother warned me about my emotions, but I was usually able to keep them under controll. I had a small crush on the boy next door, and one day I invited him over to play outside in the snow with my younger brothers and sister. He did and it was all fun, until he pushed my youngest brother into the snow. I don't know exactly what happened, but my little brother said or did something that my neighbor didn't like, so he started to attack. My youngest brother was only five so he didn't stand a chance. My neighbor then tackled my younger brother, and I quickly tried to get them to separate. Unfortunately my neighbor pushed me away screaming for me to "get away." and then he called me an "ugly witch."" Spell let out a sigh. "That statement really hurt, and out of nowhere a magical burst of energy erupted from me. The next thing I knew everything around me seemed to have disintegrated. My house was gone, the neighbor's house was gone, everything around me was burned. Then I looked down at my feet and noticed the corps. I killed my family, the neighbor boy, the neighbor boy's family, everyone in the neighborhood. The only thing that was saved was my spell book, because it can survive everything. I then ran away. I was guilty for the deaths of a lot of people, I just couldn't bear that. I went from town to town. I learned meditation to keep my emotions under controll, but it was hard. I then met my three sisters, and it's been like that ever since." sighed Spell. "However, I don't know anything about that lady, or how she's related with any of this." she shrugged. It was then Flame's turn.

" My name was 12554." she stated, and Bruce along with the other girls gave her strange looks. "I like to be called Dana though when I ran away. Anyways, I was an experiment for the government. I was either stolen from my parents, or I was put in an orphanage, but the government got their hands on me when I was a baby. They experimented on my eyes. Every day when I got older they would ask me what I saw, how my eyes felt and stuff like that. They then started forcing me to use my abilities. When I didn't they'd put me in a dark room that I couldn't see anything in. They thought that if they took away my sight I'd be scared and helpless. If anything all the dark room did was give me time to think. I was then able to develop a plan. When I was thirteen, I busted out, and ran away. A few times came when they almost got me, but I kept running city to city. I then met the girls." she explained. "I never did see the woman we fought, but maybe she was working with the government." she shrugged.

"No. she doesn't work with the government." Pixie stated.

"How would you know that?" inquired Blade.

"Because she's my mother."

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Pixie shares her secret

**i just wanted to tell you guys that these pasts are not real! Lolliepop (spell) never accidentally killed people, and her little sibings and next door nieghbor (who is not a jerk, and she never had a crush on him) are alive and well. Lightning (Blade) never murdered a guy, and she still has her parents. Pat (Flame) is not a government experiment. (at least i think she isn't. to be honest, i'm not sure yet.) and I (Pixie) does not have an assassin mother who is terrrible! i love my mommy, and i know who my real father is! okay. back to the story.**

**-Laces**

Chpt.17

"Your what now?" exclaimed Flame.

"Why didn't you tell me?" inquired Bruce.

"Forget him! Why didn't you ever tell _us_?" Flame questioned.

"For the same reasons why you never told me you were a government project, or Blade killed a guy, or Spell disintegrating a neighborhood of people. It just wasn't something that I wanted to talk about." she explained.

"Well now you know our secrets. Time to spill yours." Blade stated. Pixie inhaled and sighed.

"My mother started an assassin thingy. She just recruited people and trained them. Then they went off on jobs, and she get part of their credit, or the jobs they would go on would be from her."

"When you say "jobs" you mean killing people. Don't you." Bruce stated.

"Yes." Pixie nodded. "My real name is October. My mother had the imagination of a stick, so she named me after the month I was born in. She didn't know why, but I was born with my powers, and she used that to her advantage. Ever since I could remember, she would always be the cruelest to me when training, because if I got stabbed, she wouldn't have to waist anything on medical supplies. She knew that I would just have to get up and heal. That's why I had to always stay on my toes. If I was too slow I would get hurt one way or another. I was stabbed, sliced, speared, and shot." she then cringed. "getting shot hurt the most." Bruce grimaced, obviously not liking what he was hearing. "we lived in the woods, that seemed cut off from all civilization, until I realized that my Mother was getting her food from somewhere. One night I followed her out. There was a small village that she went to. At first I was following her, but I lost her in a crowd of people. That's when I heard music. It was being sung by a choral group. I listened to them, and was caught in a trance. I never heard music before. Once they were done, I followed the music instructor, and when she wasn't looking I stole some of her papers that had the notes and the words of the songs. I quickly snuck back to my corridors back at the camp. My room had nothing, but a pillow. I looked at the words, and I started singing. I remembered the tunes, and I noticed that there were notes that went down and up, signaling me how to sing a word. In one nights work, I had all of the songs memorized. I kept the music under my pillow. Everything seemed great with music, however, when I started to hum, my mother noticed that I learned how to sing. She told me that singing was forbidden, and it created individuality which was frowned upon. Unfortunately once I started singing I was hooked. Every time my Mother caught me though, I would be punished. She would use me as the dummy for target practice for the trainees. They would also be allowed to use me as a punching bag. It wasn't fun in any way, shape, or form. So then I decided that I would run away." she explained. Pixie's eyes then settled on blade. "I also know who killed you grandfather Blade."

"Who?" Blade inquired in a whisper.

"my mother. She started looking for more kids like me. Who could do weird stuff. She most likely sent an assassin to murder your grandfather so you had nothing to return to. However the man was suppose to bring you back to her, but since you killed him you foiled her plans."

"Who's your father?" Spell inquired. Pixie shrugged.

"No clue. I've tried to figure it out, but got nothing."

"What is your mothers name?" Bruce inquired.

"Lillian Helens."

**Please review!**

**-Laces**


	18. authors note

**Author's note! **

**Okay! I LOVE this story. This is most likely one of my favorite stories I've written, but I have somewhat of a writers block. Okay scratch that, I do have writers block. I really need help. Any ideas would be wonderful. Just tell me what you want to see happen next. Do you want more info on Pixies' mom? Do you want there to be some more Spell/Tim going on, do you want to read more about Blade, or Flame? Please please please tell me! :D Thank all of you who havw reviewed so far! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **


	19. Earthquake with Spell as the epicenter

**Finally i can write!!!! YAHHHH!!!! Okay, so i owe this chapter to urban-story-queen and only-one-of-my-kind-7 for ideas for the story. i promise i will get into Pixie's mom, but right now, here's some more stpry. :D yaahhhhhhh!!!!! wrotters block be gone!!!!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.18

Bruce went straight to the computer and typed in the name. some files popped up, but were dated. She did have a criminal record though.

"If you can't find her real name, whenever she was out she'd use the name Cathy Smith." informed Pixie. Bruce typed in the name, and into the view came the name of the same woman staying in an apartment building. It was a cheap run down apartment, and Bruce questioned if a woman of Lillian's status money wise, would stay in a place like that, but Pixie seemed to read his mind.

"That's probably her." she stated quickly, then muttered, "She's cheap."

"So what do we do now?" Blade inquired eagerly. Determination was dead set in her eyes.

"_We _don't do anything." Bruce stated sternly. "Tim and I will do some investigating. We can't just appear and fight her. She'll most likely have guards and we need to know what we are up against." he explained. Blade obviously didn't like the answer, and let out a frustrated huff. Her friends turned to face her.

"Don't worry. Batman'll find her and make sure she's locked up." Spell smiled. Blade stormed off and muttered under her breath,

"that's not good enough."

"She'll be okay. Blade just gets annoyed easily. She just needs some time to cool down." Flame explained. Bruce acknowledged this, then stated,

"Can you three get Tim for me."

"sur…" Pixie started, but Flame quickly cut her off.

"actually Pix promised me that she would… help me organize my incents by floral smells."

"since when do you have floral…" Pixie then caught the distinction in Flame's eyes that meant, 'Go with what I am saying, or I'll shoot you.'

"I mean… yah." Pixie let out a nervous chuckle, confused about what was going on.

"So I guess Spell will just have to get him herself." Flame grinned slightly.

"okay?" Bruce seemed confused by the jibber that was going on. The three girl left the room, and Spell turned to Flame and questioned in a whisper,

"How'd you know?"

"Please. I have, like, twenty billion types of vision. I'm not blind." she smiled.

"Unlike me. What the heck are you guys talking about?" Pixie inquired, lost in the conversation.

"Spell has a small crush on Tim." Flame grinned.

"aww." Pixie smiled. Then started to sing, "Can you feel…"

"The pain in your future?" Flame stated with a glare. "You can't tell Tim, and don't tease Spell about it."

"Sorry Spell." sighed Pixie.

"No problem." she grinned. Pixie went to the kitchen to get something to eat, while Flame continued to her room.

Spell met up with Tim in one of the many game rooms.

"Hey Tim." she smiled, slightly blushing. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach from just speaking to him.

_Settle down Spell. Don't let your emotions get the best of you. _

"Hey Spell." Tim grinned. Spell was in a slight daze. "Spell?" he questioned.

"Oh. Yah… Bruce wants to talk to you." she stated, rubbing her arm feeling embarrassed. Small energy waves barley visible to the human eye rippled outward from her, causing some things to shake.

_Settle down! _She commanded herself, trying to gain controll.

"Where is he?" Tim questioned, oblivious to the minor earth quake from Spell.

"the Batcave." she answered.

"Thanks." he smiled, flashing his white teeth at her. Spell could feel another minor earth quake come from her. He started walking out of the room, when he turned back to her.

"Hey, you wanna walk down there with me?" he questioned.

_No. I really shouldn't. should I? No. No? Maybe? Yes?_

"Ugh… okay." she grinned slightly, trying to keep herself in controll. The two walked down the hallway and Spell prayed that there wouldn't be an earth quake with the epicenter being her.

Flame went to check to see if Blade was doing okay. She just found out who sent the guy to kill her grand father, and it was the mother of one of her best friends. It was a lot to take in in one day. She knocked on the door.

"hey, Blade. You okay?" she inquired. No reply. "Come on Blade. It'll be okay. It's tough for us all." she explained. Still no reply. Flame got concerned. _She's not suicidal is she? _Flame thought worriedly. She tried to open the handle, but it was locked. She used her vision to see through the door, and no one was there. She broke the door down and searched for Blade with no luck. She then noticed the open window. She ran away.

_Should I tell the others. I can do this on my own, right? I mean, how far could've Blade have gone? _Flame thought to herself.

"Don't worry Blade. I'm a comin'. "

**Blade runs away, Flame's hot on her trail, there's some Tim/Spell going on with Spell being a mini earth quake, and then there's Pixie eatin' food in the kitchen. sorta adventful. yes? no? maybe? Please review if you liked the story :D i need thoughts of what you guys think. is there anything you want me to add or something you wanna see a character do? really anything, i just live for reviews! you can just slamm your hands on the key bored and hit send, and i'll be happy. thanks for reading. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	20. sorry for running you over

**I don't ow any of the songs!!!! or DC comics. only pixie, spell, blade, and Flame. Please enjoy and review! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.19

Pixie was startled to see Alfred appear behind her, when she turned around to rummage through the cabinets.

"Whoa. You're like a ninja." she smiled in an awed voice.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"I didn't hear you coming. Usually I can hear people coming from a mile away." she grinned.

"I suppose I am just light on my feet." he shrugged, then added, "Do you want me to fix you anything?"

"Fix me anything? I don't really understand." Pixie stated confused.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Alfred reiterated.

"Oh." Pixie stated, feeling stupid. "It's okay. I can make something myself." she grinned. She found a bag of small pretzels and poured the contents onto a plate. "See. I'm good." she smiled. There was an awkward silence and Alfred could tell that there was something on her mind.

"You are worried about your mother aren't you?" he said in an all knowing voice.

"How'd you…" she trailed off as she looked into Alfred's eyes. "You just know. Raising Batman and all right?" she grinned slightly.

"So why are you worried for her? You agree to the fact that she is not a pleasant woman." he stated.

"Because she's my mom. Sure I hate her with my guts, but she gave birth to me, she fed me, she clothed me, and she gave me a place to stay. I know I should hate her. She hurt me a lot, but she's me mom. I can't choose family." Pixie sighed.

"I understand." Alfred nodded. A long pause wafted through the room. Alfred could tell that even though Pixie always seemed happy and optimistic, she was just using that attitude to push away bad memories and feelings. He also know that this conversation wasn't making her feel any better. "I apologize for running you over Miss." he stated, breaking the silence, and changing the subject.

"No problem. Happens a lot." she shrugged. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

_A lot? _he questioned to himself, but left it be. Pixie took a bite of her pretzel, then stated,

"I'm gonna see if Blade's okay. I haven't heard from her." she had concern written all over her face. Alfred couldn't help but inquire,

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing wrong. I just wanna talk to her. With my mom and her Grandfather… I just think that I should talk to her." she said with a slight grin, then hummed a song that she knew from Big the Musical.

Spell liked walking with Tim to the Batcave, yet at the same time she feared destroying the entire mansion with a earth quake.

"Hey Spell, you okay?" he inquired, seeing her nervous features.

"yeah. Sorry Tim." she blushed slightly.

"Sorry for what?" he questioned.

_For whatever happens next. _She thought to herself. Before she could make up some fake answer, they entered the Batcave.

"Tim, check the computer, and cross reference the name Cathy Smith and Lillian Helens. Tell me any information you find through the Com link." Bruce a.k.a Batman, ordered.

"And where will you be?" Tim questioned, hopping onto the computer chair.

"Doing more research." Batman stated, then was out of the cave via Batmobile in less then a minute. Spell looked at Tim. He was so cute, and Spell had no idea what to say when around him. She didn't want to sound stupid.

"So why were you sorry?" he questioned, turning to Spell.

"Oh. Yah." she blushed. "ugh… Sorry for…" _What? Almost causing a terrible earth quake? Not having control of my abilities? Sounding like a complete idiot every time I'm around you? _

"Blade and Flame are gone!" exclaimed Pixie, running into the Batcave.

_Saved! Wait a sec, what did she say? _Spell thought.

"What?" Tim questioned before Spell. Pixie ran at him and exclaimed,

"GONE!!!! DISAPPEARED! NO LONGER REMAINING! M.I.A! NO ESTA! VANISHED! NOT HERE!!!" Pixie's brown eyes were wide and frantic. She then looked up and noticed that Spell was alone with Tim before she came in. "Am I interrupting anything?" she questioned in a calm voice.

"No." Spell answered, a little more quickly then she wished. Pixie looked at Spell, then Tim, then back to Spell.

"Where could they have gone to?" Tim inquired.

"No idea! All I noticed was the door kicked down and the window open. I searched everywhere for the two of them, and couldn't find them." she explained.

"What should we do?" Spell questioned.

"I'll radio Bruce, and see what he makes of it." Tim stated, turning on the COM link.

"Find anything?" Bruce's voice questioned through the device.

"No. But Blade and Flame are missing. Pixie searched the house." Tim explained. Batman sighed, then instructed,

"Stay at the computer for information, but give communicators to Spell and Pixie, and send then after their friends. We can't let Lillian Helens know that we're on to her. She has spies everywhere."

"Really?" Pixie questioned, not knowing that.

"Yes." Batman answered, hearing her in the background. "An informer tells me that they know where you, Spell, Blade, and Flame used to live. They've been looking all over for you."

"Can you please let me down now." whimpered a voice that Tim and the group could hear through the device.

"Who was that?" Spell inquired.

"The informer." stated Batman. He was hanging the pathetic man by his shoes from the edge of a building. "Go get Blade and Flame. You're wasting time talking to me." Batman stated, tuning out of the station.

"You heard the man." Pixie smiled, running out of the cave. Tim handed Spell the communicators.

"Bye Tim." she smiled, running after Pixie.

"Bye Spell." he smiled back, watching her run out of the cave. "Be safe." he added.

"So… did you two kiss?" Pixie grinned. Spell resisted the urge to whack her on the head. She never really hit Pixie even though Blade and Flame did after she said something stupid. And once Spell learned about what happened to Pixie when she was a kid, she knew that she'd never lay a finger on her.

"No Pixie we did not kiss." Spell sighed.

"Oh. Did I ruin the moment or something?" Pixie questioned with a frown.

"No. actually, you save me from answering a question so thanks." she grinned.

"Ummm… you're welcome?" Pixie stated confused.

"It's just so hard to talk to him with out sounding like an idiot." Spell sighed, talking more to herself then to Pixie. This time instead of humming a song from Big the musical, Pixie sang it. Changing the her to him, and singing the part of both characters.

"Talk to him. What should I say to him? Talk about high school the weather whatever. Talk to him. Right I'll sound okay to him stammering dumb like a geek. Close your eyes, move on close, swallow hard and speak!" Spell could sense the small tremors coming from her. Pixie's song was making her think of Tim.

"Hey Pix. How about we just look for Blade and Flame and not talk about Tim, okay." she stated. Pixie shrugged and sung,

"oh wear oh wear are my vanishing friends. Oh wear oh wear can they be. With their super abilities and their matching tempers, oh where oh where can they be."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	21. SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!

**I'm reeeeeeeally sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's really vital to the story. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.20

"Honestly Blade, where'd you go?" Flame grumbled to herself, following the trail she could see with her thermal vision. Finally she could see Blade herself, and sprinted at her.

"Blade!" she exclaimed, tackling her.

"Flame! Get off of me!" Blade commanded, and Flame did so, but she pulled her into an ally way to talk.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Flame.

"I'm gonna find Pixie's mom and kill her." Blade growled.

"Blade! You can't kill her! Batman will just bring her to justice and then everyone's happy." Flame explained.

"Yah, everyone except my Poppy! That woman killed him! And I'm sure Pixie wouldn't miss her. Her mom beat her like a piñata, not to mention that she was also shot and stabbed by her."

"Look Penny…"

"Penelope."

"I'm just gonna keep callin' ya Blade." Flame sighed, giving up on her real name. she continued, "out of all of us I would be the last one you'd expect to talk you out of murdering someone, but I can't let you go through with it."

"Why not?" Blade growled.

"'Cause think of how it'll effect the group. I know Spell would be disappointed in you, and so would I. but think of Pixie. I know that I'm the youngest of the group, but she's the one who acts like it. She has the mind of a child, and if her best friend goes off and kills her mother, she's going to be crushed, no matter how wicked her mother was." explained Flame. Blade stared at Flame, in deep thought. A long pause went between them, and Flame had to add,

"Do you believe it's what he'd want you to do?" Blade's eyes widened. She knew that Flame was talking about her Poppy.

"You're right." Flame stated. "C'mon, let's get back. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." Blade grinned, but then she felt something hard hit the back of her head.

Flame went to get her guns out of her pockets to take aim at the ninja like man who knocked Blade unconscious. Unfortunately she was too late, and she was knocked out too.

**Dun dun dun.... okay sorry. hope you liked the chapter, even though it was megally short. (like me :D) hope you enjoyed, and [lease review!!! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	22. I hate you Chucky

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.21

"Don't cha have a spell of some sort to find them?" Pixie questioned, after about an hour of searching.

"hmmmmm." Spell pondered for a moment, and took her book out of her bag. "a seeking spell." she flipped through the pages, until she reached something doable and helpful. "Okay, lets see if this one works. This should make Blade and Flame's foot prints light up." Spell explained.

"Do it. Please." sighed Pixie.

"Ftoo pstnir gwol adn swoh su wereh oru fsdneir aer." Pixie looked around and saw nothing.

"You sure you said that right?"

"positive." Spell sighed, but then realized what they needed to do. "C'mon Pix, we gotta get to a taller building." Spell dashed to a building and started to climb up the fire escape.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Pixie exclaimed, following Spell up the building. Once they reached the top, They could see some faint red and blue glowing foot prints placed on the ground.

"we just needed a birds eye view." Spell smiled. Pixie started to spaz.

"That looks so cool! The foot prints are all glowy and florescent colors, and that just looks so awesome!" she exclaimed, but the footsteps started to fade. "Whoa. Who blew out the lights?" she questioned, turning to Sue-c, but her eyes widened at what she saw. One of her mother's assassins had Spell unconscious in his arms.

"Let her…" The assassin held a knife to Spell's throat.

"I know you can take a few stabs, but can she?" he questioned with a hiss. Pixie lowered her guard, and held her head low in defeat.

"I never liked you Chucky." she growled, knowing who the assassin was.

"I'm flattered you remember me." she knew he was grinning underneath his mask.

"How could I forget. You were the one who took the most joy from using me as a target dummy." Pixie hissed with a glare.

"Yah. Cause you were singing. Once a loser always a loser huh?" he taunted.

"Well you're still working for my mom, so you're right about that." Pixie grinned.

"Shut up, and follow me. Slowly. Unless you want to see your friend here sliced to ribbons." Pixie looked reluctant, but had to obey. She wasn't going to risk Spell's health. She sighed, and slowly followed him in the shadows through the streets of Gotham.

"You miss your mom?" he inquired.

"Pff. No." she growled.

"To bad. She was looking foreword to a touching reunion." he then chuckled. "At least we'll have another live action test dummy."

"When my friends and I get out of this, I'll personally kick your sorry butt." This statement provoked Chucky to laugh.

"Your mom wants you alive, but if you're friends don't meet the cut, the chances of them living are slim. There's no hope for you or your friends. Either all for of you will be working for us, or they'll be dead and you'll be beaten daily."

"The more you talk, the more stupid you sound." Pixie glared following him. She hated his logic, mostly because it made sense. The chances of her friends surviving was slim. She knew her mother too well to deny that fact. However Pixie wasn't going to let that stop her.


	23. Wicked Mother

**Hello! sorry i haven't updated in awhile. please enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.19

Tim kept looking at the clock. He hadn't heard from Spell or Pixie in over three hours. His mind kept nagging him to check up on them, especially Spell. Unfortunately he couldn't bring himself to do it. If it was anyone else, he would, but he couldn't with Spell.

_What if I go out to try to find her, and she and Pixie were just taking longer then usual. Then I'd look really paranoid and no girl likes a paranoid boy! What if she's hurt though? Then I would save her and my chances of her liking me would be ten times greater. But what if she _isn't _in danger? Then I'd just look all stupid. Besides, she has a billion magic words to save herself in a jam, and Pixie's… well… Pixie. _Tim sighed in frustration. Go out and check up on Spell or don't. it sounded so simple, yet it was driving him crazy.

"ugh… what?" Blade looked around to notice that both her hands were covered in black gloves. She tried to take the gloves off but they seemed super glued to her hands. "The heck?" she grumbled. She noticed that she seemed to be in a small utility closet, and Flame was blind folded, and still unconscious.

"Flame. Flame wake up!" Blade exclaimed, slapping her in the face.

"Ow! What the heck!" she then looked around and her facial expression hardened. _Oh god! I'm back! I can't be back! This can not be happening!_

"Flame! Are you okay?"

"Blade? Blade where are we?" Flame questioned, settling down slightly.

"I have no idea. Some closet of some sort." she sighed.

"Blade this isn't good."

"Well no duh!" Blade said rolling her eyes.

"No. I mean this is reeeeeeeally not good. I can't see through this blind fold. It takes something very powerful to not let me see." she explained.

"Don't worry Flame. The walls look tough, but they're no chance against my knives." she pointed her fingers at the wall and tried to shoot out her knives. Nothing would happen. "The gloves." she growled.

"What?" Flame inquired.

"These gloves that are on me. They won't come off, and I can't shoot my knives out of my hands." she explained. Just then a third person got added to the group, tape covering her mouth. It was Spell.

"Spell!" Blade exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"She's here now?" Flame questioned.

"Yes, Spell, what happened? Where's Pixie?" she inquired. Spell had to play charades

"You and Pixie were… seeing? Boating? Oh, Looking? Okay Looking, for me and Flame. Then… karate chop? No… ummm…" just then the door opened to reveal a woman with Curly brown hair, cold grey eyes, and was wearing a black tank top, and some work out pants walked in.

"I believe she's trying to say that one of my operative knocked her out and she doesn't know where Pixie is."

"Wait. Who are you?" Flame inquired, not seeing a thing.

"I am Lillian Helens." she smiled showing off her white teeth. Blade lunged at the woman, who easily dodged, and she quickly fell on her face.

"Patience little knife girl. You'll have your chance." she mocked.

"Where's Pixie!" Blade exclaimed, her anger flaming.

"Out in the firing range. She needs to be taught a lesson for running away of course, and my students needed target practice." she chuckled.

"you're sick." Flame growled.

"You're too kind. Now, I have a deal for you three. We fight, if I win, you will either be dubbed unworthy, and be killed, or I will train you. If you win, I will train you unless you are able to get away. Deal?"

"and what if we refuse?" Blade questioned.

"Then all three of you will be firing range dummies with Pixie, and, unlike my daughter, you will die." The girls sighed, knowing they couldn't refuse.

"Fine. We accept your deal." Blade said with gritted teeth.

"Good. Let us begin then, shall we?"


	24. Fighter

**Sorry it took my a long time to update. enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.20

Pixie was doing a fair job at dodging the bullets in the target range. Unfortunately, the gun fire never let up, and then she felt it. The first of many bullets to penetrate her skin. She was just getting used to not being shot, and now it was happening again.

The bullet went threw her right arm. The next, her left shin, then her wrist, and then her stomach. Once she fell to the ground, every time she started to heal her wounds, new ones appeared as the gun fire never ceased.

"Stop!" she exclaimed. But no one listened, and kept shooting. Pixie was getting angrier, and angrier as the gun fire didn't yield. She stood up, and started walking towards the fire. She took the bullets on full force, and kept walking towards the shooters, and she started to smile.

" After all you put me through. You'd think I'd despise you. But in the end I wanna thank you 'Cause you made that much stronger." she started singing while the gun fire increased. She smiled more. She could see that the shooters were getting nervous. She was coming at them singing with a smile on her face. She loved it when people thought she was crazy. "'Cause it makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. Makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter." she sang as she stood right in front of one of the shooters. He was in complete shock, and Pixie snatched the gun from his hands.

"I hate these things." she growled, then hit him upside the head with his gun, knocking him out.

"Who's next?" she grinned. She put on a creepy looking smile, widened her eyes as wide as possible, and tilted her head, making her look psychotic. Just for good measure she sung in a high voice, "Ashes, ashes, they all fall down." all the shooters dropped their guns and ran out of the room. Pixie laughed, and the creepy face she had disappeared. It would have been useless for the shooters to attack her because she would've simply healed, so she was glad that they were smart enough to cut and run while they had the chance.

Pixie kicked the door down even though it was unlocked. More for her mother to pay for. She walked smoothly down the hall with the shot gun, and kicked down another door. There stood a guard standing next to the table with Flame's guns, and Spell's book.

"Okay, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." she smiled.

"I swore to obey Leader Helens." he stated, staying where he was.

"I'm her daughter. Whatever she does to punish you, I'll unleash ten fold." he smirked and had a confident look on his face.

"You wouldn't." there was pause in-between the two, and she finally shrugged.

"You're probably right." Pixie then shot him in the leg, and knocked him unconscious with the butt of the gun. "See. a lot more merciful then my mother." she grinned.

Pixie took the book and hand guns, then ran to where she knew the more difficult prisoners were stored. She kicked down that door too. She loved doing that, then ran in to see Spell and Flame.

Spell was trying to remove the tape on her mouth, and Flame was yanking at her blindfold.

"Hey guys. Need any help?" she inquired with a smile.

"Pixie? Is that you?" questioned Flame, and Pixie grinned,

"Yup, now let me help get you guys out." She could see that her mother used her special epoxy on her friends, and Pixie knew how to get it undone. She ran out of the room to a Bathroom and grabbed an Aerosol can, and ran back into the room, spraying it on Spell's mouth and around Flame's eyes. The tape and blindfold were quickly removed, and Pixie handed them their weapons.

"Where's Blade?" she inquired.

"Your mom. She took her to fight. They'll be fighting each other." explained Spell. Pixie was instantly worried.

"This is _not_ good."


	25. Battle

**Crap! I wrote this thing forever ago, but i never finished updating it! I'm sorry!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.21

"You're pathetic." Lillian smirked as she drove her foot into Blades face. Blade ached all over feeling dizzy, and sore. Lillian had shown her no mercy when fighting, and Blade thought for sure she was going to pass out.

Blade weakly threw her fist at the evil woman, her powers hindered because of the gloves. Lillian laughed and easily caught her hand.

"You are nothing." she grinned evilly.  
"She's _not _nothing." hissed a voice. There stood Flame, with her guns aimed at the woman.

"Yeah! She's… something!" exclaimed Pixie with a grin, backing up Flame. Spell was there to join them.

"Now, Let. Her. Go." she stated sternly. Lillian simply laughed at the three girls, still keeping a good hold on Blade.

"You girls think you can fight me?" she laughed, then threw Blade on the ground. "Fine. Lets see what you three can do."

"Oh, your gonna wish that you didn't say that." Flame grinned, then started shooting.

Lillian dodged the bullets and came running at Flame. She easily knocked the guns out of her hands, and then went to kick her in the head. Flame quickly ducked, and that's where Pixie came in. She quickly kneed Lillian in the shin, and then threw an uppercut into her stomach.

"You've been practicing." smiled Lillian, Pixie's own mother. She just shrugged while dodging a punch.

"I've had some time on my hands." Pixie smiled as she elbowed Lillian on her side. Lillian then quickly snatched her daughters hair and threw her to the ground.

"TRPI NO RIA!" exclaimed a voice, and Lillian fell to the ground.

"I almost forgot about you, little witch." she hissed. Spell glared at her, but before she could utter another verse, Lillian sprang up, pinned her to the ground and covered her mouth.

"Your magic is powered by your pitiful emotions, isn't it?" she chuckled. "Then lets see what happens when I do this." she picked up Flame's gun, and then shot Pixie with it. "That's your friend, and you can't do anything to help her." she laughed, then shot Pixie again. "Poor poor little witch. Can't do anything to help. You just have to lay there and watch. And once I'm done having my fun punishing my daughter, I'll shoot the little knife girl, and the other. You will be forced to stay here, listening to their screams of agony before death slowly takes hold of them." she mocked as she shot Pixie once again.

Spell then started to glow. Her skin turning to light as her emotions started to get out of hand. Lillian looked at her confused.

"What are you…" just then Lillian got kicked in the head.

"Nobody uses my guns! Especially not a scum bag like you!" Flame exclaimed. She and Lillian started to combat while Spell was frantically trying to calm herself down.

"No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no." she whimpered. The last time she was like that, was when she lost her family.

Blade was still on the ground, and Pixie started to heal from her gunshot wounds. Pixie came in just in time when Lillian knocked Flame unconscious.

"Stay away from my friends." Pixie stated sternly. Lillian simply laughed, and punched Pixie in the gut, knocking the air out of her.

"You are my daughter. You will do what I say. Not the other way around. You are in a whole world of punishment." with that, Lillian started to attack her daughter with no mercy.

"Once I'm done with your punishment, you are going to wish that I never gave birth to y-" she paused, and dropped Pixie. There was a knife that was imbedded in Lillian's back.

"Shut up lady." Blade groaned, her right glove ripped off of her hand.


	26. Calm Down

Chpt.22

Spell was still glowing with her eyes closed shut, trying not to wipe out the area. Blade was trying to move, but was in intense pain. Flame was still unconscious. Pixie took in a deep breath and tried to get up, knowing that they needed to go.

"Blade." Pixie stated, crawling over to her friend.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry I stabbed your mom." she whispered, trying to find the voice to speak. Pixie giggled.

"I was going to say nice shot."

"Speaking of the she devil…" Blade heavily breathed, taking in painful breaths, "where is she?" Pixie sighed once scanning the room.

"She ran away." she then shook her head. "We'll be seeing her again though." Just then Batman and Robin came running into the room.

"Better late then never." groaned Blade.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here." Batman stated seriously. Pixie wobbly stood to her feet, and helped Blade up. Blade leaned on Pixie like a crutch, and Batman picked up the unconscious Flame.

Tim ran to Spell who was sobbing, trying not to explode. Tim rested a hand on her back, and she didn't move.

"Spell." he whispered.

"I'm going to loose it, Tim. You have to go. Get everyone out. I can't hold it in." she sobbed. Tim hugged her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be okay Spell. It's going to be okay." he whispered. Spell hugged him tightly back, and her glow slowly faded. She was back to normal, but neither stopped hugging each other.


	27. The End

**THE END! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.23

Flame could feel could feel someone taping repetitively on her arm and a faint voice whispering,

"Flame. Flame. Flame. Flame."

The girl groaned, opening her clear blue eyes and glared at Pixie, who was the one poking her arm.

"What do ya want, Pix?" she groaned.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Pixie exclaimed happily, then screamed, "GUYS! FLAME'S AWAKE! I TOLD YOU GUYS IF I KEPT POKING HER SHE'D WAKE UP!"

"Thanks for the headache Pix." Groaned Flame, rubbing her head.

"No problem." Smiled the bubbly girl as her friends joined her at Flame's side of the bed.

"So, after about an hour of poking her, she woke up?" Blade questioned with a smirk.

"Wait, we were fighting Pix's crappy mom. What happened?" she questioned.

"We got hurt, hectic things happened, Blade stabbed Pixie's mom and…."

"And Spell and Tim made out." Blade cut into Spell's explanation with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing happened between us." Spell mumbled with a small blush. "We only hugged."

"Hey, is Flame alright?" Tim inquired as he walked through the door, and all the girls looked at Spell, who was blushing and looking down at her feet.

"I'm fine." Flame smiled.

"Speaking of fine, have you seen Spell, I mean BAM. Just looked at her." Pixie smiled, and the girls shot her a glare as if to say: "_Way to be Subtle."_

"O….kay…" Tim nodded slowly. "Anyway, I was hoping to talk to Spell. Do you have a minute?" Tim questioned.

"Yes." Spell nodded and the two walked out of the room.

"Five dollars they're going to kiss." Flame smirked.

"Twenty that they don't, but want to." Blade stated.

"You're on." Flame laughed as she shook Blade's hand.

~*~*~*~*~Outside of the Room~*~*~*~*~

"Tim…" Spell took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for breaking down wh- mmph!" Tim was softly kissing her and Spell could feel her heart flutter.

Tim pulled back and Spell was looking at him in shock and happiness.

Just then the ground started to shake, and Spell tried to get a grip on her emotions before she destroyed the entire city.

"Spell." Tim stated as he held her arms as she calmed the earth quake down. "I talked to Batman, and he said that you and your friends can move back to that house you used to live in since Lillian Helens has been missing, but we'll stop by and help out with any renovations you need on the house." He informed. "I was wondering, well, if you would like to visit the mansion often. Y'know, like, visit me often. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked timidly and Spell hugged Tim tightly, and Tim kissed her again.

Flame looked out the window to see fireworks appearing out of nowhere. She turned to Blade with a smirk on her face.

"Pay up." She grinned, and Blade handed her the twenty dollars.

"So, Pix, do you think that'll be the last we ever see of your mom?" Blade inquired as they watched the fireworks Spell was unconsciously making.

Pixie sighed heavily.

"I think it's only just the beginning." She informed seriously, and Flame smirked, holding up one of her guns.

"We'll be ready."

"Because." Pixie smiled as she took in a breath, and started to sing. "We are sisters. We stand together. We make up one big family though we don't look the same. Our spots are different. Different colors. We make each other stronger, that ain't ever gonna change."

The girls rolled their eyes and chuckled at Pixie's singing. Their lives were in for a serious change. And they were ready for it.


End file.
